


just another hunt

by ColtsAndQuills



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtsAndQuills/pseuds/ColtsAndQuills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small poem about a hunt gone wrong.</p><p>Inspired by the poetry challenge to use these 15 words in one poem: Orange, Tuxedo, Kangaroo, Computer, Wrap, Yogurt, Book, Coffee, Staple, Paper, Ghost, Ron, Beige, Green, Crunch</p>
            </blockquote>





	just another hunt

 

another evening at Ron's Tuxedo Kangaroo

back road inn, tacky and lonely as the rest.

the owner's name is actually carl

and there's nothing as exotic as fine tailors or animals in these parts

but if Dean squints 

through the haze

the land outside the window looks almost golden

deceptive of what's actually green gone to wither.

 

he places his bottle, nearly empty, on top of a yogurt wrapper

that lays curled on scarred formica

beside a coffee mug that had last been filled with orange juice

and reads

"MORNING WOOD LUMBER CO."

it features a caricature of a moose

which Dean had presented to Sam with a proud grin

when finding it at that last truck stop.

 

Sam hadn't been as amused

but used it daily since.

 

an orange peel

books "borrowed" from the local library

stapled copies of papers

that showed faces of people

who these days only smile

to themselves in the darkness.

 

fast food wrappers

crunch and whisper across the table

as Castiel pushes them aside to take a seat.

he no longer wears his coat

which is no longer clean

the beige threads bloated and stained.

 

and together

silent as ghosts

they watch the light on Sam's laptop

slowly blink

and go dark

 

for the last time. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [at tumblr](http://coltsandquills.tumblr.com/post/126512783305/inspired-by-the-poetry-prompt-orange-tuxedo).


End file.
